fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Olympian War Chapter 3 - Dragon Oath
The two small orbs clashed midair, ricocheting off each other and landing on the field, before opening into small figures and flashing, transforming into their respective Bakugan. “Darkus Spatterix, stand!” Yelled a boy on the other side of the field. ”Pyrus Omega Robotallion, stand” Kodo shouted shortly after. "Come on Robotallion, you finally gonna manage to beat me?” Taunted the large dragon-like Bakugan on the opposite side of the field. "We will see, won’t we Demon?” Said Robotallion confidently, who took the form of a large metallic robot-like Bakugan. The other boy spoke now. “Come on Kodo, we’ve both won a round, do try and keep up.” “Double ability activate!” Kodo yelled. Demon was blasted backwards and one thousand of his Gs were taken and given to Robotallion. The next ability tripled the effect of Robotallion’s abilities while halving the effect of the opposing Bakugan’s. “Impressive,” Said Demon, as he shakily got to his feet. “but now it’s my turn, come on Ace.” The boy known as Ace activated two abilities, each of which flashed a purple colour before coming into effect. With a flash both of their Gs were now tied and he had activated some sort of defensive ability. Kodo attempted to activate two abilities but they were negated instantly by some unknown effect. Ace activated another ability and Robotallion was on his knees, weak and close to defeat. Even though Kodo and Robotallion were losing they both kept their cool. “Ability Activate!” Kodo cried, “Lightning Defuse!” There was a brilliant flash of white light and Demon fell back in pain, while Robotallion felt some of the strength return to his limbs. Both Bakugan got to their feet and faced each other, sizing up the opposition. “Looks like we need to try and little harder to take this one down.” Said Ace coolly. He raised a single ability as it flashed a bright purple colour and came into effect. Ace drew out a small dark orb and threw it out onto the field. With a loud hissing and a flash a new Bakugan entered the battle. It took the form of a large serpent-like Bakugan with four powerful arms and the head of what appeared to be a demon of sorts. “Who is this?” Questioned Robotallion almost instantly. Ace didn’t reply at all, instead the Bakugan spoke, in a high pitched, shrill voice. “I am Terror Serpens. I shall aid Demon in reducing you to dust!” He hissed with a cackle of laughter. “Well I say we level the playing field, two against one is hardly fair.” Said Kodo in a emotionless voice. He raised an ability and just as Ace’s had it flashed a bright colour and allowed him to put another Bakugan onto the field. “Bakugan Brawl!” He cried, throwing a small red orb. “Bakugan stand!” With that there was an almighty flash of red light and a large winged, partially mechanical wyvern-like Bakugan stood next to Robotallion. “Cyborg Avior stand.” Kodo finished simply. Without hesitation or remark Ace commenced with the battle. “Ability Activate!” He yelled. “Spitfire Turret!” Terror Serpens opened his mouth to reveal two long snake-like fangs, as a small orb of purple energy form in between them. It charged for several seconds before being released in a quick volley of vicious blasts, hitting both Avior and Robotallion with unbelievable force that felled them both. Avior whined in agony. “Hurry up and counter!” Kodo raised an ability card. “Ability Activate!” He yelled. “FARBAS C2!” Avior was engulfed in a shining scarlet light, instantly negating Terror Serpens' ability and bringing strength back to Avior, making him much stronger than before. Robotallion, who was still weak stood shakily next to Avior, who held his ground, strong and confident. “Well, well, well,” Hissed Terror Serpens “slightly stronger than I first anticipated, but no matter, you will fall in the end regardless of circumstances.” Ace suddenly activate two abilities, each of which gave Demon and Terror Serpens power and set them into action. Demon sent a flurry of pitch-black blasts at Robotallion while Terror Serpens repeated his previous attack on Avior. Avior retaliated by flying high into the air, while Robotallion drew all of his remaining strength and blocked Demon’s attack. “Ability Activate!” Kodo yelled desperately. “Cyborg Meltdown!” Avior was once again enveloped by a flowing bright red energy while he released a series of short but powerful shards of fire. They struck Demon and ended his assault of Robotallion, allowing him to freely attack Terror Serpens, knocking him viciously to the ground. Both sides where even in power now and Kodo wondered how he could possibly finish the brawl. Just as he was about to activate a double ability chain a male voice to his right stopped him. “Impressive, both of you.” Spoke a young man standing some distance from the battle. “And you are?” Questioned Ace, staring awkwardly at him. “I’m Kane.” He answered with a smile. Before either of the brawlers could speak again he twisted his body and threw a small glowing orb right into a space between Demon and Robotallion. “Bakugan stand” Kane said softly. Kodo had never experienced anything like it, the Bakugan stood as usual, but the transformation was extraordinary. Like a fiery bomb going off, shockwaves radiated from its source and knocked him off his feet, partially blinding him. He got quickly to his feet and gasped as a massive dragon-like Bakugan stood on the field. “What is the meaning of this!” Spat Demon, while Terror Serpens hissed his protest. “We’re gonna see how good you really are, isn’t that right Ecramor?” Answered Kane, while the Bakugan roared in agreement. “Don’t tell me you mean both of us against that?” Avior said in disgust, “What a joke!” In what seemed like an act of disagreement the Bakugan known as Ecramor slammed his large tail into Avior’s chest, knocking him to the ground. “Filth!” Spat Ecramor, speaking for the first time. Ace suddenly activated two abilities and Demon shot into the air, letting a dark substance rain down upon the unsuspecting Ecramor, while at the same time Terror Serpens released a barrage of dark blasts, clouding the opposition in a mixture of dust and rubble. Just as Demon was lowering his guard, Ecramor shot from the cloud of debris and grabbed Demon by the throat, tossing him towards Robotallion. Both Robotallion and Kodo were obviously distracted, because neither of them made an attempt to stop the impact, the two Bakugan collided and lay in a heap on the ground. Ecramor didn’t stop to gloat, he continued on with his assault. “Omega Carnage!” He yelled, directing two twin blasts at Avior and Terror Serpens, each blast moving like some sort of torpedo. Kodo quickly activated an ability and Robotallion erected a flaming barrier, jumping in front of the two surprised Bakugan, negating the attack. Both Demon and Robotallion unleashed an assault of attacks, hitting Ecramor and breaking the ground, lightning and sparks erupting from the point of impact, while Cyborg Avior and Terror Serpens backed them up with their own respective abilities. After several tense moments the smoke cleared and Ecramor lay motionless on the ground. “Fool” Spat Avior, while Robotallion remained silent and Terror Serpens hissed in triumph. Several moments pasted and the powerful dragon-like Bakugan slowly got to his feet. It was Kane who spoke now. “Impressive, but I know you have so much more potential, see if you can handle this." Before anyone could make another remark Kane raised a strange ability unlike any other he had used. “Olympia ability card activate” He said with a small tone of annoyance. Ecramor glowed a bright red color, as lightning crackled around his body. “It’s over!” He yelled, as a large explosion seemingly erupted from every point of his body, completely obscuring Ace and Kodo’s Bakugan from view, breaking the ground and blasting Kodo backwards. This was worse than when he transformed, much worse. Kodo could literally feel the air dense with his energy as the explosion pounded him to the ground and took his breath away. He made an attempt to look at his Bakumeter but it seemed to be malfunctioning, not able to detect the G-Power of the Bakugan on the field. Finally the assault stopped and two small orbs shot down and landed near his left leg. Robotallion and Avior had both been knocked out of the battle and had reverted to their ball forms. As the flames died down it was apparent that Ecramor was the only Bakugan left on the field. It was Ace who finally spoke. “Who exactly are you?" What did you think of this chapter overall? Awesome! Awful! Interesting Boring Others + Others - Category:Bakugan: Olympian War Category:Kodo